Skillfull souls
by Hildy
Summary: Will be Inu/KAg, Mir/San, a girl has been watching Higurashi kagome, what happens when she stumbles onto her secret?
1. Maliced hands

A girl Sat Idling in the back of a classroom, seemingly lost to the world,  
  
there is nothing important about this girl in the eyes of others, To them, she  
  
Was a quiet Body, always there, never making a sound, never noticed. Yet, never  
  
forgotten. The girl Looked up as her teacher made an announcement, a new student  
  
or something. The girl Paid no heed to this and silently looked down at each of  
  
her hands, as if they were her mortal enemy. She then looked back up as the teacher  
  
once again came to the front of the classroom and made a new announcement.  
"Alright,class, this assignment will be worth 40 Percent of your grade. You have  
  
one week to draw your best picture. You may use any stlye you want, and It will only  
  
be graded on appearance, not content. And, as a special treat for all of you, If you  
  
all do a very good Job, and they all get turned in on time, The whole Class will get  
  
a Pizza party." Most of the class cheered while the girl just sighed. She hated   
  
enthusiastic people like this. She shrugged it off and got to work on one of her   
  
assignments. She started drawing a picture of a kitten cleaning its paws. She erased  
  
more than she drew, but managed to get halfway through when the bell rang.   
She exited the classroom and swiftly and silently walked down the hallway to her  
  
locker. On the way, she spied a pool of blood. and started thinking to herself.   
  
'That must be that of the mysterious girl. I could smell her even before she entered  
  
school grounds. She had better not start making any trouble.'  
She got to her locker and just gave its a quick smack and it opened. Muttering  
  
something about piece of crap lockers, she grabbed her books for her science class and  
  
shoved her locker closed. She longed to get out of this place. She already knew  
  
everything they could ever try to teach her in this school, so why stay? She knew why.  
  
The teachers had no idea she even existed, let alone was too smart for them. She growled  
  
and walked into her science room. It was going to be a long day. 


	2. Morning Classes

Chapter 2 : Morning classes  
  
The girl walked briskly to her next class. 'History' She thought 'Now thats one thing i KNOW  
  
i'll never want to hear about'She just rolled her eyes and walked in, taking her seat in the farest  
  
corner of the room, once again away from everyone.She still couldnt help but listen in on atleast  
  
a few people conversations, I man, after all, she WAS human...well at least part human anyways.   
She hear a few girls speaking about the new student, something about her and some rich guy, oh  
  
well, it really wasn't anything that she should worry about, let alone even bother about. The bell  
  
soon rang and the teacher was telling all students to take their seats. She soon started questioning  
  
them about The Feudal Era. "Shikkon no tama is also known as what?" She looked around for hands,  
  
but not one was raised.  
The teacher looked around for her first victim. Her eyes landed on our subject in the far nether regions  
  
of the corner. "Sei, will you please tell the class what Shikkon no tama is known as?" The girl took a breath  
  
and was silent for a minute. The teacher was about to ask someone else when the girl spoke up. "Shikkon no tama  
  
is also known as the jewel of four souls." She said just barely loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Correct"  
  
the teacher answered. "At least one of my pupils is paying attention. As for the rest of you, you obviousely   
  
haven't ben paying enough attention in my class, so, everyone but Sei will do a 4 page report on this chapter,  
  
due buy the end of this week."   
Sei put on a small grin. She was glad she would finally not have any homework in this class, but angry that  
  
the teacher had called on her. After what seemed to her as a horrendousely long class period, it was time to move  
  
on to her next one. Physical Education. A.K.A. P.E. Sei groaned because today they were supposed to be running  
  
Races against eachother this week. She hated running. She always had to keep her powers down so no one would notice  
  
her abnormal speed.  
On her way to that class, she noticed something. 'Ah, so the new girl and the miko became friends, eh? Well, I  
  
guess with her being around that miko a lot makes my job a whole ton easier. I don't even have to watch her half  
  
as much as i normally would.' She thought, and then smirked to herself. Only when she got to the locker room did she  
  
start thinking any negative thoughts. 'oooh i hate these stupid shorts we have to wear...they're so short all my scars  
  
on my legs show.' She frowed as she opened her locker and grabbed the most unfavorable thing she had ever worn in her  
  
entire life. "Ugghhh" was the only thing she said as she dressed down and walked out of the locker room and into the  
  
gymnasium.  
Sei noticed that a few of the girls in here history class were here too, including the ones talking about the new  
  
girl. Maybe she could get all the bio that these rotten humans had to offer about This new girl, whose, so far, nature  
  
was unsure. ' This Is way low of me...asking normal humans for help....keh!" Sei thought as she approached the group  
  
of girls whom she'd seen speaking about the girl. Will Sei Be able Find out about this new girl? Who is she, anyways?  
Stay Tuned for the next chapter of skillfull souls, Serious Spirits! 


	3. Serious Spirits

Sei Approached the girls very carefully. After all, she didn't want to be caught hanging around with the preps even  
  
if her whole life depended on it. She tapped a skinny redhead on the shoulder and prepared for the worst. "Hi Seiya!"  
  
The girl piped in one of those 'high squeeky voices that sounds like the air is leaking out of their head' type of voices.  
Sei Just shushed the girl and brought her over a little ways away from the group and finally stated her piece. "Okay  
  
Itashi, now spill the Bio on today's new girl before someone spots us." She stared the girl in the face, and then the girl's  
  
smile got wider. "Okay, the scoop I got so far Is that her name is Akida. She doesn't like people much, loves mountain Dew,  
  
and is uuber strong! You should have seen it today when she got that injury...any normal person would have been out for  
  
at least a month!" Sei Nodded. "Seems that way." "guess what else?" Itashi chirped in again. "What?" Sei asked. "I heard  
  
she was the Ex Girlfriend of some high executive guy or someone like that. She's been to more places and done more things  
  
than I'll get to do in my entire life!"   
That was the last Sei could get before the bell rang and she shooed the girl away from her. Everyone was ushered outside  
  
and onto the track field. "Um, Miss Wantaniba? I thought we were only supposed to be on the Junior track field, aren't only  
  
the boys supposed to be using this field?" She asked the half-dead looking teacher. The reply was one in a million, and Sei's  
  
worst nightmare. "Not anymore! Since the budget was a little short this year, the old boys P.E. teacher snapped, and I had to  
  
take the place of both the girl's and boys' teacher, and so now all my classes are co-ed and they are even thinking about  
  
removing the junior field." Half the class moaned because they hated what happened and the other half cheered because they  
  
would be with the boys.  
The boys soon made their way onto the field, and a few minutes later it was about time to start the races. Sei met with her  
  
friend John, one of the only people who knew almost everything about her, and one she trusted with almost anything, 'almost'  
  
being the key word in both of those statements. She still couldn't tell him everything. Simple as it was, he just wouldn't understand.  
"You gonna show us what you're really made of today?" he asked her. "Or are ya just gonna hide it again?"  
  
"You really do want me to beat these guys don't you?" she returned. "Or do you just want to see if I can beat you in particular?"  
  
John gave her a look that to her just said 'prove it' and so she made it her goal to do so. "Alright, you're on, but your goin  
  
down!" she coaxed. She turned around to go to her mark when this 'Hobo' or Hojo or whatever his name ran into her. She swiftly   
  
directed him to the nearest monkey giving out free bananas (gawd that guy is gullible!) and went to her runners mark to wait for  
  
the signal. 'alright now im gonna get serious' Sei thought and the clock started and the teacher yelled for every one to go.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N Stay tuned for next chappy when Sei Either shows them what a gal can really do or if she isn't being that serious after all  
and just totally blows it off!   
  
Akida_Lupin : "Read my stories too! you might find a surprise!"  
  
Hildy : "What she said, and also read my Other fics, there is a chiba Sei fic to this only if you wanna read it  
to give ya some good backround on This Sei character! Am thinking of making a whole series!  
  
Jennifer : "Ja ne! R&R and R&R please!" 


	4. operation infiltrate mysterious well

"Go!" her teacher yelled. Sei slowly started off in the back of the group, but started to speed up as she got an annoyed look  
  
from John as he passed her, so she sped up, passing Itashi and some others who were slower than John before she got a few behind  
  
him. Things went like that for the rest of the race and she finished right behind him. She swiftly went up behind him and patted  
  
him on the back, congratualationg him on a job, and then walked off to go do some stretches. A few other students gawked at her,  
  
and one even had the gall to ask why she wasn't out of breathe, she just shrugged it off like it was a totally idiotic question  
  
and went off in her intended direction.  
Class was over sooner than she actually wanted it to be, she had actually enjoyed this class today, to her amazement. She  
  
swiftly went into and unoccupied shower stall and started to wash up when she heard girls discussing what they were going to do  
  
after school on this day. That started Sei thinking on what her plans for today were supposed to be. 'That's right, i was supposed  
  
to check out that well I saw Kagome go into the other day, how could i have forgotten?' She lightly tapped herself on the head.  
  
I need to keep on track with things.  
  
*~~~Flashback~~~*  
  
"Sei, would you mind dropping off Kagome's notebook to her house today after school, it seems she left it here earlier today, you  
  
did say you lived near her didn't you?" Her teacher asked. "Yeah, probably less than a block away, I should be able to." Was Sei's  
  
reply. She didn't feel the need to tell her teacher that she was monitoring Kagome so much that she was practiaclly her stalker. Her  
  
teacher happily handed her the notebook to return to Kagome later.  
As promised that day, Sei walked over to the Higurashi residence in order to return the notebook to Kagome when she noticed  
  
the raven haired Miko struggle over to the well-house with an overly large backpack over her shoulders. 'What is she doing, going camping?'  
  
Sei thought to herself as she saw the girl dissappear into the well-house. It wasn't the weirdness of Kagome going into the well with a huge  
  
backpack that confused Sei, It was the fact that Kagome's scent dissapeared therafter. Sei was about to Follow after her when Kagome's  
  
grandfather tapped her on the shoulder, asking what her business was. "Gomen, I don't mean to be prowling, i just came by to drop off  
  
Kagome's notebook." Sei handed it to the elderly man and quickly left the premesis, promising to herself to come back and investigate.  
*~~~End Flashback~~~*  
  
"I shouldn't have put it off this long." She murmured to herself and she walked out of her shower stall, drying herself off with a   
  
towel. She walked in front of her gym locker and gave it a soft tap and it came open, revealing very few contents inside, a stick of  
  
deotorant, other hygene stuff that she quickly used and then put on a fresh set of clothes. "That settles it then," She stated to herself.   
  
"I'll leave tonight at midnight, while everyones asleep." She put on a grin and left for the next class she had before lunch.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "I lub you I" *huggles*  
  
Jennifer : "I lub you also, I" *huggles back*  
  
Akida : *stare* "..."  
  
Sesshoumaru : "R&R, and R&R people" ^_^  
  
Hildy : "Oh my god its sesshoumaru!" *Faints*  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Jennifer : "Stay tuned for the next Chappy, to find out what Sei finds in the Well!" 


	5. Down the Well and Back Again

Sei was once again weaving her way through the halls when she still smelt a trace of Akida's blood still on the floor. Sick of the smell of blood, she stuck her hand over her nose and wondered why they just didn't bleach the spot, or at least SOMETHING to get rid of all of it. She was so distracted by the smell that she was almost late to her next class. She pounced into her classroom and sat down, seconds before the bell rang. 'Geeze, i just barely made it...wait, we get to dissect rats today? Right on!' Sei was glad she finally got to do something fun on this boring day, and while most students were busy complaining that it was right before lunch, and other things about a poor, defenseless rat, Sei just dissect it like it was a video game. She quickly mapped out all the parts and described their function and whatnot, and was soon finished with her project. With a half an hour to spare, she was excused to supposedly go to the computer lab.  
  
After Exiting the classroom, Sei started to head for the computer lab, but when she was far enough away from her classroom as not to be noticed, made a swift turn to the left and entered a small broom closet. She closed and locked the door behind her, and then took a seat on the floor, reaching into her bag and pulling out a paper-thin laptop. She then opened it and switched on the power. Clicking on a highly illustrated icon on the desktop, she accessed her own personal account on a Coded website. Checking for new messages Sei only found one. 'Right on! This should be an easy day today.' She thought to herself as she opened the message. "Uh oh...they left a voice message" She mumbled, her hopes of an easy mission shattered. The message, as always was in monotone, coded no less. Sei soon and easily decoded the message on a slip of paper.  
  
------------------------------------~~~~Message~~~~----------------------------------  
  
Agent Number 47 : Hildy  
  
Orders Straight from the Boss  
  
May take one or two days to complete  
  
very important mission  
  
no screw ups  
  
Phone call at normal place at midnight tonight.  
  
- Admin.  
  
---------------------------------~~~~End Message~~~~--------------------------------  
  
"Wait...Midnight? Damn it all, I was supposed to go to that well at midnight...and I can't wait until later to investigate, but I can't ignore orders from the boss...grrrrr...what to do, what to do..." Sei groaned as she placed her laptop back into her bag. She finally decided just to skip her afternoon classes so she could go to the well. She walked out of the broom closet, cautiously checking the halls for others, and as it was clear, went to the computer lab. She decided not to leave until 'After' lunch cause well...she was hungry. She walked into the computer lab, and sitting down and printing off a few pictures as if she were a normal carefree student. The Bell rang a while later and she rushed into the cafeteria to avoid contact with anyone else she knew before she could get out of the building.  
  
Entering the cafeteria, Sei headed straight for the vending machines and exchanged some coins for a Dr.pepper, a small bag of cookies, and some reeses. A Huge pang of hunger hit her and she dug into her pocket for more money and got some more reeses and Dr.Peppers. 'You can't ever have too many' She thought just to justify herself. She shoved the items into her bag and practically ran to the exit to the outside. Once outside, she checked around for pedestrians, and finding none, hopped into a tall tree near the school grounds. Looking around once more before she got going, Sei leaped onto more tree branches in a straight-shot to the well house, eager to find out what was so interesting about that place.  
  
Arriving on grounds of the Higurashi's shrine, Sei only found one obstacle, had she not been prepared to find the old man, she might have retreated back to the school, but since she had anticipated him being here, she was perfectly okay with the situation. She hid for a moment and opened her bag to pull out a jacket and sunglasses. She put the jacket on and buttoned it up to cover the top half of her school uniform, and placed the sunglasses over her eyes. She then walked over to the elderly man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, yes, welcome to our shrine young maiden, how can I help you?" He announced. Sei Pointed to a statue behind the old man and asked its purpose. The old man turned to the statue and started to state a large, more than likely fictitious legend about the statue while Sei turned the other direction and made a break for the well mumbling a "gullible old man" on the way.  
  
She opened the door to the well house, and after stuffing her disguise items back into her bag jumped into the well. Nothing happened as Sei landed at the bottom of the well. 'Maybe I should dig or something...' Sei began to think, and then decided to shift into her hanya form. After taking her shoes and placing them in her bag which she took off her back, she started the change. Her finger and toe nails became claw-like and her ears shifted to the top of hear head and gained a layer of fur. Her normally dark eyes turned amber colored, and her hair changed from a dark brown to become a silvery-white, while large canine fangs protruded from her mouth. Red slash-like marks appeared on her hands and thighs. Now that Sei though about it, her P.E. uniform didn't show much else than her normal school uniform showed. 'Sick perverted educational bastards' she thought as she looked down at her marks. She immediately wished she could make her tail appear, but she wasn't that good at controlling her form yet.  
  
Suddenly the image of the well distorted and Sei felt as if she were floating through twilight itself as the image of the well reappeared with little difference except for a few bones scattered here and there. Sei put a few of the bones into her bag to make weapons with later, and gathering it onto her back, climbed to the top of the well. She just gawked at what she saw. This place was just so clean and undisturbed from technological advancements. It was like a small strip of bliss to her.  
  
Once she got to the top, her stomach growled so she sat down and opened her bag of cookies and a can of Dr. Pepper. She ate quickly, but idiotically forgot to pick up her garbage as she resumed her exploring. She didn't get very far when she heard the faint sound of someone running, straight in her direction and a man appeared out from behind the trees.  
  
Sei just stared at the man, a mere 15 feet away from herself. She admired the way his long silvery strands of hair hung over his shoulders, the graciousness of his facial features, and how he had red slash-like marks on his face, similar to the ones she had on her body as well. What grabbed her attention the most was a large fluffy object on his shoulder. 'No way...he has a tail?' Sei was very shocked at this indeed. 'I can tell he is a Youkai by his scent...but, could it be possible that he is a Inu Youkai?' She didn't get much farther in thought when he spoke up.  
  
"You smell of a Hanya...yet somehow different...who are you and why are you here?" he asked her. She didn't give an answer and instead, turned to run back to the well and retreated back into her time with a slight blush on her face. When she got back to the other side, she was still angered at the fact that she had let herself be seen, still, her thoughts about that man...they never left her head. Why?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "Ooooh end of that chappy!" ^.^   
  
Jennifer : "Yes we worked long and hard on this" T.T  
  
Akida : *cough* "Eh...I thought you guys said you only worked for a few hours!"  
  
Ayaia : "Yes but think of all the joyous things you can do in a few hours!"  
  
Hildy & Jennifer : "Yeah! !" *Hildy, Jennifer and Ayaia all high five each other*  
  
Akida : "Ah, but what did you do with the rest of your day?"  
  
Hildy : "Mostly watched the Comedy channel" ^.^  
  
Jennifer : "Yeah, there was this really interesting show on today *Evil Grin* Dogma ^__________^  
  
Hildy : "Hehehehehehe"  
  
Akida : "I have a strange ear that this video might have infused with their brains....  
  
~~~~Behind a bush watching all the action~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru : "R&R, and R&R as much as you can...don't know when the nexter chapter might show up.... 


	6. Riddle me this, Riddle me that

"Alright, what's up this time?" Sei Asked the person on the other end of the pay phone.  
  
The answer was still coded but like always she managed to decipher it without any complications.  
  
~~~~Message~~~~  
  
Information speaks  
  
a place of ungraceful bliss  
  
A dragons sphere  
  
A blood-as drink  
  
ask of their own keeper  
  
half as full or upside down  
  
through back gate  
  
to of all purpose  
  
mathematical  
  
Hell loss of an Egg  
  
Simple time  
  
~~~~End Message~~~~  
  
"Lets see, Information speaks; meaning a person...A place ungrateful bliss, a dragons sphere, meaning the dragon circle tavern at the edge of town, blood as drink...blood as drink; meaning red wine, ask of the bar keep...half as full or upside down...and he'll take me through the back door to give me the information...Mathematically Hell...1134 upside down, minus Egg, which is 663, simplified into time is 5:11; whoa that doesn't seem that hard I guess."   
  
Sei walked down a dark street two blocks and headed to a Bus stop to wait for the next ride. She took a glance and a watch that was safely attached to her bandanna which was tied onto her right hand. "Twelve fifteen...that means i have almost 5 hours to get ready." The bus soon arrived and she boarded, heading towards the nearest stop near the house that she normally stayed in.  
  
After a fifteen minute long bus ride, Sei got off at a suburban-looking area and walked a few blocks to a large house under the residence name of Shoriokeau. She had Moved in with them because they had sympathized with her about her tragic past.. She then Climbed up a tree and into her own bedroom window, where she was met with a direct gaze from Itashi.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked. "I was starting to worry"  
  
"Out..." was the reply  
  
"Ooh really? Were you out with a boy? You can tell me!" Itashi yipped  
  
"You could say that..." Sei answered, thinking back to the man she met after traveling through the well.  
  
"Ooooh Sei im so excited for you!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say I was out with a boy, I just said you could say that! I never said anything about being actually 'out' with a boy!"  
  
"Sureeeeee" Itashi added before Sei pushed her out of her room and told he to go get some sleep.  
  
As soon as she was sure Itashi was asleep, Sei opened the door of her closet and removed a large section of the wall in the back of it, revealing a large stash of weapons that had been given to her by her employer, along with a large stack of ammo. Sei grinned, putting on her cloak and equipping herself with a medium-size sword which she attached to her belt, a pair of pistols which she attached to loops on the inside of her cloak, a flashbang, and a few grenades. She put her paper-thin laptop in a special pocket on the inside left side of her cloak, fastening the buttons at the top that held it closed. The last thing she did was to put a few throwing stars on the underside of her bandanna which was still there attached to her right hand.  
  
All ready to go, Sei jumped out her still open window and back onto the branch she used to get up to her room the last time. She still had a few hours left, so she decided to go check on the Higurashi girl. Once again hopping through the trees, she once again started toward the Higurashi shrine.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jennifer : "Ahh the misleading pains of baby sitting" .  
  
Hildy : *moan moan moan groan groan groan*  
  
Akida : "You evil character, not updating when you promised to!" *Shakes a stick at Hildy*  
  
Hildy : *Eyes light up and tail wags* "Oooh stick! Gimme gimme gimme!" *pounces after Akida*  
  
Akida : *Plays keep the stick away from Hildy* "Ha ha you been bad author you can't have the stick!"  
  
Inu Yasha : *pops up out of nowhere, pushing Hildy out of the way* "No way, don't give it to that girl, give me the stick!"  
  
Jennifer : *sweatdrops and mumbles something about leashes*  
  
Hildy : *growls at Inu yasha and then pounces, biting him on his hind leg* "Grrrrr!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha : *Whimpers and scampers off into the bushes*  
  
*Hildy casually walks up to the stick, which Akida left just to go speak with Kagome instead or finishing her game of keep away, and buries it*  
  
Jennifer : *more sweatdrops* "Eh...R&R and R&R everyone, Sayonara til next episode!" 


	7. Outragious Assignment

Sei didn't stay at the Shrine very long after finding that Kagome had once again gone to the lands on the other side of the well. She did however manage to find a few places to stash objects she might need when she went to the well again. About to make her leave, she was attacked by a fairly large and fat cat. "Jeeze...Kagome really needs to get this beast under control." She just rolled her eyes, tapping the thing on the head with a flick of one of her fingers light enough that it wouldn't cause any harm, and it plopped over onto its side. Sei's eyes went wide in dismay 'Nani??!? I didn't kill it did I? Crap, I'd better make sure its okay!' She poked it with a stick. Nothing. She poked it again and it just got up and walked off. 'Strange...' She thought before a noise tore her glance away from the furry thing and onto a boy, whom she'd recognized as Kagome's little brother Souta, standing on the front porch of the house, holding a flashlight.   
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" The boy asked after only seeing a blur of movement as Seiya made her escape from the grounds. Thinking it was just the cat or something and not is hero, the boy sighed and went back into the house while Sei watched from a tree a decent ways off of the grounds, mentally cursing her love of animals, while also being glad the cat was alright, and above all, wondering whom this Inuyasha character was. Thinking nothing of it, she descended from the tree and walked on the street lighted sidewalk to think for a while before she had to proceed with her mission.  
  
She had spent a good 45 minutes walking before she decided to make another stop, this time at a 24 hour shop. She bought a few rice balls and a small amount of sake, which only took her only a few minutes to consume knowing she had better get back on schedule. She Paid the owner who nodded with a yawn and, telling him to keep the change, she exited the shop and proceeded on her walk to the dragons circle tavern, she figured that if she walked it would take her longer, besides she had two hours left until she had to be at that place anyway, but she hated wondering what would happen if she never showed up, she had never failed a mission, and didn't plan to anytime soon, or at least planned to, it seemed that every day each mission was more dangerous than the next. 'Just what are they sending me into this time?' She thought to herself before brushing the thought away for a short period of Abstract thinking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving at her destination at the exact time as planned, she entered the all night tavern. Spying a seat at the bar, she set herself down and peered around for other customers that might cause some trouble. There were a few drunk men face down on a table, seemingly passed out from more than likely a night of vigorous drinking, and one man in a long, high necked trench coat and an old fashion hat; the only one that worried Sei, she didn't want to get into anything with her clients rival syndicates. A tap on her shoulder got her attention. It was the bartender who proceeded to ask her what she'd be drinking.  
  
"Red Wine" she told the man. "I don't need any ice in it either, it just gets in the way". The Man got her the drink she asked for and just gave her a look. "The reason why I asked for no ice, Mister tender, is because I have a philosophical question for you."she said quietly.  
  
"Alright." The man answered. "Maybe I'll get lucky and find a logical solution to your question then."  
  
"Good man, then my question to you is this" Sei stated once before looking down at her glass. "The world is full of people who view the glass half full, but if you flip the glass over, is it still half full, or is it half empty?"  
  
"My, my, isn't this a tempting question. Well, my friend, the answer to this philosophical question of yours is that you can never view the glass half empty or half full if its always filled to the top. So in honor of filling the glass to the top, you get the whole bottle on the house." The man smirked and gave her the red wine bottle which seemed to have a slightly protruding label.  
  
"Well then, Arigatou mister Tender, my time is up." Sei announced before gently picking up the bottle and walking outside. She immediately stopped after she took a few steps outside of the tavern, as the suspicious man from the bar had abruptly followed her outside.  
  
"Do you have a deathwish?" Sei asked the man daintily with her back still turned to him.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, I know what you're after, and its my job to kill you, so prepare yourself, girl." He replied, taking his gun out of his hoister and aiming it at her back.  
  
"If that's how you want to play it..." Sei answered, placing the red wine bottle in a pocket of her cloak. She turned around and glared at the man, whose body seemed frozen by this ice-cold gesture. "I have no reason to kill you, but I must say if you make any attempt on my life, well...if you should make any attempt on my own life...the wrath of your boss will fail in comparison with my fury and I will more than likely tear your body to shreds, is that what you want?" His body remained frozen as she spoke, but as he managed to loosen up as she walked off, the man gritted his teeth and shot off his gun at her.  
  
Releasing a low growl from her throat, Seiya dodged the bullet quickly and maneuvered herself around the inside of the man, and after punching him in the stomach, she grabbed the wrist of his gun holding hand and began twisting it until he dropped the lightweight weapon.  
  
"Fool," She Whispered before raising her voice a notch. "Do you yeild?"   
  
"I will neither run, nor hide." The man answered.  
  
"Then you're a bigger fool than i thought."  
  
Sei then release the man's hand and kicked him hard enough in the gut for him to lose consciousness, but not his life. That's right, not 'not his life' because the killing was for the end of her mission, not the beginning. She grinned, sure maybe it was a bit sadistic, but nothing could match the feel she got from a justified kill. Stepping once on top of the man's downed body, she walked a few blocks to a nearby park and took a seat on a bench, where she removed the red wine bottle from her cloak and peeled off the protruding label to receive its contents. A look of disdain immediately shown on her face.  
  
"What the heck??!?!  
  
~~~~Chapt 8~~~~ Preview~~~~Chapt. 8~~~~Preview~~~~  
  
Seiya stared down at the paper. There was no specifics to this mission; Instead, there was a hand written note, a key card on a neck chain, and a picture of her supposed target. Opening the note, it read:  
  
Agent #47  
  
This will be your last mission. Two of the three rival syndicates in Tokyo are about to merge, and we feel it is unnecessary to require your services any longer. Your last mission will be tough indeed- after that please lay low and do not contact us. Your money has been left in the usual place, four times your normal amount, and we also left you a few presents. It has been an utmost pleasure working with you.  
  
~Vender~  
  
Sei Crunched up the paper in her hand. 'How could they...how could they do such a thing behind my back? I didn't even see it coming.' She thought to herself. Sure she already knew who the man in the picture was. He was the leader of the third syndicate.  
  
__-------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hildy : "wohoooo, cliffhanger!"  
  
Jennifer : "Im so proud ^_^ that's our first one!"  
  
Akida : "Now you really see what theyve been working on, but i still don't see why there isn't more, your two had like, Months to do it!"  
  
Hildy: "Yeah..but we're a bit slow like that ^^; We have new updates to our other fics too, we promise!"  
  
Akida : "By the way, Hildy 'Chan' DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jennifer : "Eep!"*Hides*  
  
Hildy : *goes a bit blue in the face* "oooh no Akida I didn't I just...had a lot of things to do, thats all ^^;  
  
Akida : "Oh yeah? Like what, did they invent a new brand of popscicle that you just *had to try and it took you a couple months just to do it?!?!"  
  
Hildy : "eep...no actually, you see, I've had to take care of jennifer, you see, she got a new kitten..."  
  
Jennifer : "And its Carnivorous! And it smells like pee!"  
  
Hildy : "Not to mention she's trying to get a job, and soon she's getting her driving permit..."  
  
Akida : "Dear god...Jennifer? Driving?!?!? Are you nuts?!?!?!?" *can just imagine the havoc and mayhem that would cause*  
  
Jennifer : "Oh well..R&R and R&R people! And someone tell me how to wash a kitten!" 


End file.
